Double Trouble
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Twins Charlotte and Caroline get thrown into Middle Earth, right as the war is about to begin.  Are things really going to go as they seem? And more importantly, how will Elladan and Elrohir react to another set of twins in Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**A/N: Okay, I know, I've already got one insertion going, but I've had idea's chasing each other around my head for a while now, and it's driving me nuts. Who knows, this may not even get posted. For right now, it's just to get it down on paper.******

**Okay, so, this is going to be my second LOTR story, focused around a completely different set of OC's. I'm hoping that I can avoid Mary-Sueing the girls. :)**

****************************************************************************************************

Charlotte and Caroline Johnson were born identical twins. Their mother and father had been thrilled, until they found that telling the two apart was impossible for them. Even their best friend Isabella couldn't tell them apart.

The two had long black hair that was down almost to their waists, and bright green eyes. The eyes were passed down on their mothers side, and the black hair on their fathers.

Aside from the fact that they had the exact same genes, the two were as different as could be. One preferred to be out with a friend at the mall, while the other would prefer a good book. One fawned over the latest fashions and make up, while the other just went with the flow and wore what she felt like wearing.

In essence, Caroline was a girly-girl, whilst Charlotte leaned more towards the Tom-Boyish side. While Charlotte didn't abhor fashion, she also wouldn't go out of her way to conform to it's beck and will. She didn't wear make up all the time, but she would on special occasions.

Caroline, on the other hand, always had the latest fashion magazines, and always had the best make ups. She would get up and put on her make up every day, and then spend an hour debating on what to wear. It was quite ridiculous actually.

One sunny day the two were sitting side by side underneath a tree, right across from their best friend, Isabella.

"You two excited about the school dance coming up?" Asked Isabella. Charlotte just groaned, and Caroline looked really excited.

" Yes! I can't wait for someone to ask me!" Said Caroline, in a bubbly tone. Charlotte gave a quiet little chuckle.

" Actually, someone already has asked you. Or, more accurately, asked me, thinking it was you." Isabella burst into laughter, and Caroline looked mortified.

" Oh my gosh, who? Who would make that mistake? I would like to think that I at least have a better fashion sense than you!" She was rewarded by a potato chip being chucked at her head.

" Watch it missy! Remember, your room is right next to mine, and you could wake up with spiders in your bed whenever I wanted you too!" Threatened Charlotte. True to her girly nature, Caroline squealed and ducked behind Isabella, who was collapsed one the ground laughing at this point.

After a few more minutes of playful banter, the twins decided that it was time for them to go home. After saying good bye to Isabella, they departed, heading back towards their house.

Their parents were at one of their fathers business cocktail parties, one that they had to attend. This didn't happen very often, and the girls knew that their parents would much rather be at home with their girls.

" Hey, lets' have a movie marathon tonight!" Charlotte said, with a huge grin. Receiving an enthusiastic yes from her sister, Charlotte pulled out the movie drawer.

" Let's see, let's see... No...No... Ugh, why do we eve own that movie? Seriously, vampires do not sparkle! ... No...As much as I love you Johnny, I'm not in the mood for pirates tonight... Ah, here we are!" And she pulled back with all three of The Lord of the Rings movies in her hand. Her sister nodded, and Charlotte popped the movie in.

" NO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T STAND UP, PLAY DEAD!" Caroline threw a piece of popcorn at the TV screen, while Charlotte collapsed into giggles. They were only to Amon Hen in the Fellowship, and both girls were already on sugar-highs, and already had about a liter of caffeine each in their systems.

The finished the first movie, and moved on to the second, in which Charlotte complained about the lack of Elladan and Elrohir ( two of her favorite characters, seeing as they were the only known twins in the LOTR series), and Caroline yelled at Aragorn for flirting with Eowyn when he clearly belonged with Arwen.

Both girls absolutely loved the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Both had read all three books, although Charlotte had been a bit more tuned in to it, and both had seen the movies so many times that they could quote them word for word. It never seemed to get old.

Charlotte and Caroline had one of their many in-synch moments when they both yelled " CREEPER!" when Gollum's story came on. Neither of them had ever liked Gollum, at any point or time.

They were nearing the end of the third movie. Gollum was falling, falling, falling into the depths of Mount Doom. And just when he hit the surface...

BOOM! There was a flash of white light, and all went black.

***************************************************************************************************

Charlotte came too slowly. Her head hurt, and she was lying on something hard, and bumpy. The ground, outside. But she hadn't been outside when that flash of light had come. So where...

She sat up abruptly, and promptly hit her head on a tree branch. She gave a few choice words, and then finally looked around her. Everything was green. The air was fresh and clear, and there wasn't a city to be found in sight.

" Do not move." Came a commanding voice from behind her. Charlotte froze, and felt the pressure of something sharp against her neck.

Brilliant, just brilliant. She had woken up in a strange place, with no idea where she was, and now she had some phsyco with a knife threatening her. Absolutely brilliant.

" Who are you? What are you doing here?" The same voice said. It was calm, and decidedly male. She also heard some shuffling and some whispers from farther back, so she guessed that there was more than just the one.

" My name is Charlotte Johnson, and I have absolutely no clue how I got here!" She said, her voice taking on a slightly indignant tone. She felt the man behind her tense, and she felt a slight prick where she knew that the knife had just barely pierced her skin.

" Well, Charlotte daughter of John, I think you are a spy. Why else would someone like you be out in the middle of nowhere?" Charlotte was about to reply when a timid voice from behind them said,

" Strider, if I may? She is just a girl. I hardly think that HE would start using girls as his spies. It is just not the way he does things."

'Strider', seemed to see some logic in the others words, because Charlotte felt the man relax slightly, and bring the knife a little bit away from her neck.

" Alright. I am going to take my knife away now. I want you to slowly turn around and show us your face. If you try to run, I will shoot you." Oh, so now the pshyco had a gun too? Fantastic!

Charlotte felt the knife slowly come away from her skin. When she was sure that she was no longer in danger of being sliced if she turned around, she slowly turned. What she found was not at all what she had expected.

Instead of a gun bearing gang, she found a man and four children, all dressed in Medieval clothes. The man had a bow slung across his back, and a sword hanging at his belt, along with multiple daggers, one of which was still in his hand. The children all had small daggers of their own as well.

" What the hell?" Charlotte muttered. Had she been bombarded by crazies? And where was Caroline? What if they had hurt her, or what if she was...dead?

" Am I going insane, or are you?" She asked, bewildered. The man gave her a strange look, and she saw the children do so as well. But they weren't children. Now that she looked, they all had faces that looked far too old to fit the little one's sizes. And they had feet too big for their bodies. But wasn't that the description of a...

She turned back to the man. It couldn't be... But one of the little ones had called him Strider... Was it possible?

" There's no freaking way.." She said, looking from one member of the party to another. Then one of the little ones stepped forward.

" Hello Miss! I'm sorry about Strider, he's just a bit on edge. I don't think you're a spy, so I'm going to introduce myself. My name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins!" He said with a smile.

Charlotte passed out.

**A/N: Soooooo, what do you think? I think that I like this one a little bit more than my other story, but I don't know... Do me a favor and click on the review button, and give me your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two******

**A/N: Apparently this one is better than my last insertion, because the story has only been up for a bit, and I've already got a review! YAY******

**Reviews:******

**Duilin: Thank you! You don't know how much it means for my first review to be within the same day I posted! And thanks for your support! I think the general consensus is that this is the better of my two insertions. :) Thank you so much!******

**Jovie Black: Thank You! I'll try to update as often as I can!******

**Hungry Hobbitses: Thank you for the advice! I think I am going to keep the story swear-free. I'm not comfortable with swearing in stories anyways, so it's a good idea for me. :) And I try very hard not to make my characters Mary-Sue, it's just that sometimes I slip in and out. So please, if ever I make any of my characters Mary-Sue, please point it out to me, and I'll try to fix it. :)******

**Metoochocolate: Well, that's in this chapter! :) You'll find out soon enough. Oh, I plan on having a lot of fun with the middle-earthians and the twins. Especially Elladan and Elrohir. :) It should be awesome!******

**Edward de Lioncourt: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!****  
><strong>*******************************************************************************************************

Caroline woke in a very soft, cushy bed. It wasn't hers, that much she was sure of. Hers was somewhat firm, but the bed she was on now was so soft, she could have been floating on air.

Slowly, one at a time, she opened her eyes. There was sunlight streaming in through the two arched windows on her wall. Both windows went floor to ceiling, and in between them was a door that led onto a balcony.

A door was set into the wall directly across from Caroline, the one next to the wall with the balcony. Also along the wall was a wardrobe, and a floor length mirror that was tall and oval.

" Ah! She's awake!" Caroline heard from her left. With great effort she turned her head, and saw a man (at least, she assumed it was a man) with very long hair. He had an air of importance about him, and had a small silver circlet on his head. He wore long, deep purple robes. This in and of itself said royalty, but then he introduced himself and confirmed Caroline's suspicions.

" I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, where we currently are." His slight smile managed to set Caroline a little bit at ease, but she still felt uncomfortable. Then she realized what he had actually said.

" WHAT?" Caroline shrieked, attempting to sit up. She pressed her hand against her forehead, a splitting headache forcing her back into the pillows.

" Ah, yes, here, drink this. It should help with the headache." Caroline took the mug gratefully and took a sip of the concoction. She grimaced at the taste, but felt the headache receding. She drained the cup and handed it back to Elrond. Imagine, the real Elrond ( or a dang good imposter) sitting right across from her!

" My sons found you while they were out on their patrol. They brought you here unconscious, and though you weren't physically ailed, I could sense that you were physically worn from something, so I let you stay here to recover." Elrond said, thinking that she needed an explanation as to why she had woken up in a strange place.

"No-no-no-no-no, you don't understand, your ELROND. The Lord of Rivendell! Your a FICTIONAL character. You aren't REAL. So if I'm sitting here, talking to you, I'm either insane, or dead!" Caroline thought about how physiqued Charlotte would be when Caroline told her about this.

Caroline felt fear take over as she realized something.

" W-w-where is my sister?" She said, starting to look around with a panicked expression. Over the course of their lives her Charlotte and Caroline had only been apart for short periods of time. Caroline didn't know what she would do if she had been permanently seperated from her sister.

" We only found you. I'm not sure who your sister is, but she wasn't with you when we found you. I don't know where she is." Said Lord Elrond, with an expression of regret. Caroline felt like the world was crashing down around her.

****************************************************************************************************

Charlotte woke with five faces looking down at her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she registered four hobbits staring at her. She immediately sat bolt upright.

" Miss? Are you alright?" Charlotte looked over at the little hobbit that had spoken, identifying as Pippin. Then she remembered where she was, and almost started hyperventilating. Lord of the Rings. She was in LORD OF THE FREAKING RINGS!

Charlotte took a deep breath, and forced herself to calm down. Judging by the fact that it was only Aragorn and the four hobbits that she had run into, they were headed for Rivendell. Rivendell was always Caroline's favor-

She cut her own thought off as panic once again consumed her. Where was Caroline? She looked around desperately, trying to find the sister that she had never been separated from.

"Did you find me with someone else? Another girl?" She asked the hobbits frantically, her eyes wide.

" No Ma'am." Said the little ginger that Charlotte recognized as Sam.

" You need to calm down. You look like you might faint any minute now." Strider (as was his name at this point at least) said, a slightly concerned, more than slightly suspicious look on his face. Charlotte couldn't really blame him. If she had been leading the hobbits and had come across a random person in the middle of a field, she would be more than a little suspicious too. But then her mind was once again over run with the enormity of her situation, and she became nigh-on incoherent again.

" Miss, what's your name?" Asked the one that Charlotte guessed would be Merry.

" Ch-ch-ch-charlotte," She stammered out. She was having what she believed was called 'culture shock'.

" Well, Miss Charlotte, it's very nice to meet you." Said Sam, with a cute little grin that incited a smile from Charlotte as well.

" Where are you from, Lady Charlotte?" Asked Strider. Charlotte read between the lines and answered with.

" Far, far away. I..." She faltered, not really sure what to say, or whether or not Aragorn would believe her. She knew that if she told them, they would think that she was insane.

" You've probably never been there," said Charlotte, struck by a sudden inspiration. " It's very, very far North. It's a place called America. I lived in a state called California."

The hobbits looked interested, and she saw Strider/Aragorn relax as he fit the pieces together. She dressed strangely, she talked in an unusual manner. It all made sense that she had come from a far away country.

" Why were you so afraid, Lady Charlotte?" This was where Charlotte frowned. She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered Caroline, and the fact that her twin was not with her.

" Because I don't know how I got here. I just woke up back there, where you found me." She said quietly. It was the truth, after all.

Aragorn looked at her with suspicion, obviously not believing her, but then he saw the silent tears that trailed their way down her face. There was a sadness in her eyes that no actor or spy, no matter how good, could replicate. This was the pain of a person who had just lost everything.

"We found this a little ways away from where you were. Is it yours?" Asked Strider, as he brought out a bag. It was a dark green, and Charlotte recognized it as her messenger bag that she used for all of her school things.

" Yes, it is. But why would it be here?" She asked curiously, taking the bag from Strider with a nod of thanks, and opening it curiously. She was met with...

"Empty." She said, with evident disappointment. The hobbits gave her sad little smiles, and she mustered up as much of a grin as she could.

" It's alright Miss Charlotte! We'll take good care of you! We're going to see the elves, and I'm sure that someone there can help you." Said Pippin cheerfully, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. Or more like, encouraging her to get to her feet, seeing as if he actually tried to pull her to her feet, it would be more than a little disastrous.

Charlotte noticed that Aragorn never took his eyes off of her. Evidently he was still suspicious of her. Charlotte decided that for now, the best choice of action would be to be as friendly as she could, and try to get him to trust her. Because right now, he was her only hope in finding a way home.

Strider then decided that they should make a camp on Charlotte's account, despite her multiple attempts to tell him that she was fine. The hobbits told her that they were more than happy for the break, and that it was fine with them if the stopped. She meekly sat down, and watched as Sam started making a fire and cooking.

Charlotte found herself wishing that she had her Ipod with her, simply because all of her Lord of the Rings stuff was on there, and she wanted to refresh her memory on some bits. All of the sudden the bag on her hip got heavier.

Curious, but knowing that the possibilities of a change were minimal, Charlotte opened the bag. To her utter astonishment, there sat her IPod Touch, with the headphones curled around it, just as she had left it in her world. She let out a small squeak of surprise, which drew the attention of the others in the camp.

She pulled out the IPod, and pressed the power button, praying that it would work. It did. She let out a small laugh.

" Miss Charlotte?" Asked Pippin. She looked up at him with a gleeful expression.

" Look into this bag and tell me what you see. Is there anything in it?" She asked him. Looking slightly taken aback, he looked into the bag.

"It's empty, Miss." He said, wondering what she was getting at. She gave a small laugh, and then reached her hand into the bag, wishing for a bag of Jolly Ranchers. She pulled her hand out with the desired item. She heard Aragorn's sharp intake of breath, and the hobbits ooh's and ah's.

" Magic!" Merry exclaimed, looking at the bag in wonder. Strider looked at the bag with a curious, and slightly suspicious expression.

Charlotte ripped open the bag, unwrapped a blue Jolly Rancher, and popped it in her mouth. She grinned, enjoying the taste. They had always been her favorite candy. Then she chucked one at Pippin.

" Try it!" She said, giving him a grin. Pippin looked hesitant, looking at the small pink candy in his hand. He unwrapped it, and then put it slowly into his mouth. His eyes practically bugged out as it touched his tongue.

" You have to try this!" He said to the other hobbits, looking at the bag of candies like it was the most wonderful thing he had seen in his life. Charlotte grinned and tossed each of the hobbits a Jolly Rancher. One by one a look of joy came over all of their faces.  
>" Strider, you must try one!" Said Sam, always the one to spread the love. At first it looked like Strider was going to refuse, but then all of the hobbits started telling him how wonderful it was all at once, and practically press-ganged him into it.<p>

Smirking, Charlotte tossed a green apple to Strider. He hesitantly unwrapped it, and then put it into his mouth. His face screwed up at the sour taste, but then as he got used to it, he started looking like he was actually enjoying it.

"Like it?" Charlotte asked, a laugh in her voice. Strider nodded, and all of the hobbits voiced their thanks in loud, happy voices.

Charlotte thought, if the rest of the trip is like this, maybe it won't be too bad.

Charlotte came to find that giving the Hobbits sugar was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made in her life. The were buzzing around, talking like chipmunks on helium, and constantly asking Charlotte for more Jolly Ranchers. She finally cut them off, and they pouted for about a minute before they started crashing. One by one, the energy left them, and they curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

" Ah, the beauty of a sugar crash." Said Charlotte, laughing at the sight of all four hobbits piled next to the fire, snoring.

" I take it this is normal, than?" Strider asked, looking bemusedly at the hobbits. Charlotte just nodded, hiding a yawn behind her hand. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sleeping bag, unrolled it, and snuggled down into it.

" Goodnight!" She called to Aragorn. He just grinned, and then started his long night of watching, and waiting for the distant horizon to blush with the light of a pale Autumn morn.

**************************************************************************************************  
><strong>**Again, thanks so much for all of the support, it really is wonderful! And tell me what you think! Please feel free to tell me if the girls are too Mary-Sue, cause that's my main fear for this story.******

**:) Thanks for reading, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three******

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I just really want to say thank you, to all of you! All of you who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert, thank you so much! It just makes my day to see that little message in my inbox. :)******

**Oh, and I revised the ending of the last chapter. Check it out if you want to, it's not really necessary, just a bit of fluff. :)******

**Reviews:******

**The Zombie: Thanks! *le gasp* You don't know what a Jolly Rancher is? Oh, you poor, deprived child. It's a hard candy that comes in different flavors like cherry, watermelon, blue raspberry, and green apple. The green apple ones are known for being particularly sour, and the blue raspberry one 's are generally the over all favorite. :) Glad you liked the story!******

**The Mediocre Writer: Thank You! The CC is much appreciated, and I'll try my best to keep my girls from straying into the desolate land de la Sue. :)******

**********************************************************************************************

Caroline looked at Elrond, on the verge of tears.

" She's not here?" She said in barely more than a whisper, her voice sounding small, and utterly helpless. Elrond just shook his head, and then reached behind him.

" My sons did find this, however. Is it yours?" He pulled out a tan messenger bag. Caroline brightened instantly.

" Yeah, it's my school bag!" She said, and took it gratefully from Elrond. She peaked into it, and found it empty. She gave a small little sigh, and then moved it to the side.

" I am sorry that we can not find your sister. We will try our hardest to make you feel at home here, as it looks like you are stuck with us." He gave the tiniest hint of a smile, and then stood.

" I will send my daughter Arwen up to you with the mid-day meal." He said, then swept out the door in a stately manner. Caroline sighed, and dragged her bag back over to her, taking some semblance of comfort from it.

After sitting there for a good fifteen minutes, she got bored. She found herself wishing for a good book, or her laptop. Suddenly the bag on her lap became heavy.

Curious, she opened it, an found one of her favorite books ( The Lord of the Rings) sitting there. Her eyes widened and she quickly wished for her cell-phone. And there it was.

" Wicked.." She breathed, and then set about experimenting with her new-found magical bag.

****************************************************************************************

Charlotte woke with Aragorn shaking her shoulder.

" M'up" she grumbled, forcing her eyes open. Aragorn had already moved on to wake Merry and Pippin. Sam was frying something in a small pan over the fire. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

Charlotte scrambled out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. Then she looked around, wondering where to put it. She knew that she could take things out of her bag, but could she put them back in? She shrugged, figuring it was worth a shot.

She pulled her back over and set about shoving the sleeping bag in. It slid in surprisingly easily, and when she was sure it was all the way in, she shut the bag. It immediately grew lighter, and Charlotte opened it to find it empty again.

" Brilliant!" She cheered, and then walked over to where Sam was cooking, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she went. When she looked into his pan she saw a bunch of little sausages. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a packet of bacon.

" Sausage and bacon just go together, don't you think?" She said to Sam as he took the offered bacon with wide eyes. She could have sworn she heard Strider chuckle in the background.  
>Breakfast went fairly quickly, much to the chagrin of the hobbits. Afterwards Strider told them that they still had a ways to go, so they had better hurry. They set off, and Charlotte couldn't help but notice how Strider placed himself close to her, no doubt to intervene if she did something against the hobbits. She couldn't really blame him either.<p>

While they walked she and the hobbits talked, with Aragorn putting in the rare comment or two.

" Tell us a story, Miss Charlotte!" Cried Pippin. The other hobbits all agreed, and then ganged up on her.

" All right, all right!" She said, laughing a little. She wracked her brain for a story to tell them, but then remembered that she had a bag that she could get any story she wanted from. She pulled out her iPod and a speaker, which she clipped on her bag so that it hung there, and then she sifted through the many songs till she got to the H section.

She clicked on the Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone audio book, and pressed play. The theme music started playing and the hobbits, who had been watching her disinterestedly, jumped about a foot in the air, and Strider drew his sword, looking around as if he expected to see some flute playing foe.

Charlotte gave a small laugh, and pressed pause. It took her about thirty minutes to try and explain the concept of an iPod to the them, and then another twenty to explain a speaker. When she finally got to the point of starting the story up again, the hobbits were looking a little bit overwhelmed.

As the first words started, she saw the hobbits looking more and more confused at the terms they didn't know. She found herself pausing the story every five seconds to explain a term.

That'll slow down a bit once he leaves Privet Drive, thought Charlotte. Nevertheless, she was in for a long, albeit entertaining, day.

*******************************************************************************  
>Caroline was a little bit lost without her sister. Okay, a lot lost. They had never been apart for very long, and now it was a very real possibility that they would never see each other again.<p>

Arwen had come at midday, as promised, and the two girls had quickly become good friends. After getting the okay from Elrond to tell others that she was from a different world, Caroline had enjoyed telling Arwen about her world, and in turn Arwen told her everything about their world that she didn't already know. And, of course, a certain ranger came into the conversation quite a lot.

It was on the now the second day of Caroline's stay at the Last Homely House. She pulled open her eyes, staring dully at the ceiling. Then she forced herself to get up, something she was never particularly good at. Charlotte had always been the one who seemed to need no sleep, and could stay up all night and still be up at a freakishly early hour of the morning.

Caroline sighed and walked over to the wardrobe that stood on the far side of her room. She opened the doors and had to hold in a gasp as she saw the ornate dresses inside. They were fit for royalty.

" They're yours." Came a voice from behind her. Caroline jumped about a foot in the air, and then spun to find Arwen standing in the doorway, looking amused.

" I'm glad you find amusement in my panic." Said Caroline wryly. Then both started to laugh.

" I have to be honest," said Caroline after they had gotten it together, " I have no idea how to lace up one of these dresses." Arwen gave her a knowing smile, and moved forward, taking a light green dress out of the wardrobe, and laying it over the bed.

After the whole ordeal of getting into the ridiculously complicated dress, the two went down to breakfast together. Elrond was already there.

" Good Morning, girls." He said, giving them a light smile. They greeted him in turn, and then sat and continued on with their conversation. After about ten minutes the door burst open, and two figures came sprinting in. Distant Elvish yelling could be heard behind them, and judging by the looks on Arwen and Elrond's faces, it was very colorful indeed.  
>The two figures hurried to close the doors, and then turned and smiled brightly at Elrond.<p>

" Morning, Father!" The two chorused. Now that they had stopped running, Caroline could see that they were identical twins. With a pang of sadness, Caroline thought about Charlotte. She recognized the two as the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

" Who have you angered this time?" Asked Elrond in a weary voice. The twins grinned sheepishly.

" Well, you see, Glorfindel and Erestor were down on the training fields, and-" They were cut off by the doors bursting open yet again. Both twins started, looked around, and then immediately ran to cower behind Elrond's chair. Standing in the doorway stood two very, very angry elves, both drenched in what looked to be green ink. One of them was blonde, the first blonde that Caroline had seen in Imladris. The other had a certain stately manner, not so much as Elrond, but enough to make Caroline straighten even more in her chair.

" Sons of Elrond!" Said the brown haired one, seething. " You insufferable little elflings! I swear, if you do one more thing to annoy me, I will string you up by your toes from the Chandelier in the library!"

The twins were about to answer when they were all interrupted by a small snort of laughter. All heads turned to Caroline, who was having a very hard time concealing her laughter, shoulders shaking. The advisor immediately looked abashed. The Balrog-Slayer had seen her already, and he too was having a hard time containing his laughter.

The twins seemed to straighten immediately, and were instantly at her side.

" Mae Govannen, Milady. I do not believe we have met, for I would remember such a charming female as yourself," Said the closest one. Caroline blushed, as Arwen let out a snort from the other side of the twin. " My name is Elladan Elrondion. It is truly," he said, bring her hand to his lips, " a pleasure to meet you." Caroline blushed again, just as one twin was replaced by the other.

" Mae Govannen, Milady. Forgive my brother, he is very blunt, is he not? I, however, am much more charismatic, wouldn't you say?" There was an 'Oi!' from Elladan, and by this point Arwen had practically collapsed on the table she was giggling so hard. Elrond had his head in his hand, and the Balrog-Slayer was in much the same position as Arwen.

" Well, if charisma is defined by how well you can flirt then I'd say you two are pretty much neck and neck." Said Caroline, with a grin. She then stood, and held her hand out. " My name is Caroline. It's very nice to meet you, Elladan, Elrohir."

The twins immediately rushed at her hand, chorusing things like 'The pleasure is all mine' , and other cheesy stuff that sounded like a bar pick up line.

Arwen had completely lost it at this point, and Caroline was getting there herself. If this was what the twins were always like, then the rest of her time there would be very eventful indeed.

**A/N: Well, that took forever. Considering I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be doing school, I think it came out quite nicely, you?******

**If I missed anyone when I replied to reviews, I'm really sorry, I've just kind of lost track of it. I promise that next time I'll be better about it. :)******

**Review?**


End file.
